


Black Cat

by CrispyLiza



Series: Hetaween 2020 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Hetaween 2020, Humor, Just Add Kittens, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyLiza/pseuds/CrispyLiza
Summary: Hetaween 2020 Day 5: Lovino's leisure time is disrupted when a green-eyed stranger holding a cardboard box stumbles upon him.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Hetaween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ^^

“Meow!”

“Shhh Churro! We’re not far enough from the school yet, someone might hear you!”

Lovino watched from his vantage point perched on a tree branch as an upperclassman with tan skin, chocolate curls and the most gorgeous green eyes walked closer and closer to his hiding spot, all while carrying a cardboard box in those deliciously toned arms of his that were visible under his rolled up sleeves.

The Italian had been skipping English class at the woods behind the school building like he usually did, playing a game on his phone and minding his business when the other student appeared. He was content to just sit there quietly and wait for the stranger to walk past him but when he actually did, Lovino couldn’t help the low whistle that escaped his mouth once his eyes landed on that glorious ass.

He immediately regretted his action and hoped that he at least wasn’t heard by the guy but he had no such luck. The older boy immediately turned around at the sound and looked up, locking gazes with him. He looked startled for a second but then he smiled. “Hola! You’re Feliciano’s brother, Lovino right?”

Lovino jumped at the mention of his name and almost fell down but he quickly held on to another branch beside him and glared at the stranger. “How the fuck do you know me bastard?”

The curly-haired boy seemed unphased by the profanity. “I’m Antonio! I’m good friends with Gilbert so I’ve ran into your brother a few times at his and Ludwig’s house. You guys look a lot alike.”

Lovino scoffed. “So I’ve been told.” He said and started climbing his way down the tree now that it was apparent he wouldn’t be able to escape this conversation.

Antonio continued grinning as he made his way towards him. “Feli has told me a lot about you! Like the fact that you’re two years older than him and that you always come off as mean to others when you’re actually a big softie inside.”

Lovino blushed and spluttered. “I-I’m not a softie damn it!”

Antonio chuckled “Whatever you say amigo.”

“Just shut up!” The Italian tried to will away his blush and nodded to the box on the taller boy’s arms.

“What do you have there?” he asked trying to change the subject.

“Oh! It’s um, it’s nothing actually. Just a plain empty cardboard box haha.”

“Ha really? And what are you planning to do with it?”

Antonio balanced the box on just one hand and used the other to rub the back of his neck nervously.

“I’m ah… I have to gather some rocks for a project and I’m gonna use it to carry them back!” he said and nodded, pleased with the excuse he came up with.

Lovino wasn’t buying it though.

“Are you sure? Cause I could have sworn I heard meowing come from inside it a few minutes back.”

“Hahaha what? Maybe you ate something bad because there’s no way that ha-“

“Meow!”

Both teenagers startled and glanced at the box before looking back at each other. After a moment of silent staring, Antonio sighed and opened the box, revealing a small back kitten with large yellow eyes curled on its side over a blanket, together with an empty plate holding remnants of what probably once was milk .

“This is Churro.” Antonio explained. “I found him last week cold and hungry near the school. I waited a few days to see if his mom would show up but she didn’t and I know animals aren’t allowed on school grounds so I brought him here since there’s a lower chance of people finding him.”

Lovino nodded and brought his hand up to pet the kitten. It started purring and leaned into the touch. “Why don’t you just take it home with you?”

“First of all it’s a he, not an it and second of all I currently live in the dorms so I can’t.”

Lovino hummed and scratched Churro under his chin. “Maybe I could… you know, bring him back to my place or something. I’m sure nonno wouldn’t mind and Feli has always wanted a pet.”

The upperclassman blinked a couple of times surprised. “Who’s Nonno again?”

“It’s Italian for grandpa.”

“Ohhhh! That’s great then!” he said relieved and beamed at Lovino. “I’m so happy Churro found a family this fast!”

The Italian’s heart skipped a bit and he blushed. “It’s nothing idiot, don’t think anything of it. I-I just really like cats, that’s all!”

“Sure, sure." Antonio laughed heartily while shaking his head. "But I gotta ask, is it ok if stop by sometimes? To check up on Churro and all.”

Lovino was one hundred percent ok with that idea but he didn’t want the other boy to know so he pretended to think about it. “Well, I guess you could since it was your cat originally. I’m usually home most afternoons, except on Tuesdays and Fridays since I have drawing lessons then, but even if I’m out I’m sure Feliciano will be happy to have you.”

Antonio passed a hand through his hair and looked down at the forest floor before looking back up at Lovino once more, seeming a bit nervous all of a sudden. “As much as I like your brother, I’d actually prefer to visit when you’re present too if you don’t mind.” He said and winked at him.

The shorter boy immediately went red but feigned nonchalance. “Whatever you want bastard.” He said with a huff and the two of them started walking back to the school building together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm skipping day 4 because idk what to write. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked my lil drabble! Please tell me your thoughts/criticisms in the comments, you'll make my day :)  
> My tumblr is @crispyliza


End file.
